My Son
by YumiandUlrichforever
Summary: When Yumi gets pregnant, Ulrich agrees to help her out. YxU  I suck at summariesRATED T FOR SLIGHTLY MATURE THEMES


My Son

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. But, I do own Gabriel and he's SO cute!**

**Definitely a lot of romance going on here. And a little drama. R&R!**

There is absolutely no reason for a sixteen-year-old boy to be sitting in a hospital delivery room at three in the morning on a Monday. No reason at all, except, of course, for the girl lying in the bed screaming bloody murder. Before anyone asks, the kid isn't mine, but I'd give anything for that to change.

I guess I'd better start at the beginning, then. Let's see…it started about seven months ago on a Saturday after class.

Me; my roommate, Odd; and my other friends, Jeremie and Aelita; were talking in Jeremie's dorm room when she walked in. I knew something was wrong when she leaned against the wall instead of sitting next to me on Jeremie's bed, like she always did.

"There's something I have to tell you guys," she mumbled, and I almost didn't hear. "William's clone has more 'emerging qualities' than we thought. Everyone knew that William liked me, and the clone has it multiplied. He – it – the clone," she stammered. She took a deep breath. "I don't know how to put this, but…I'm pregnant. I didn't want this! There was no consent from me at all, but the clone isn't as stupid as we thought. About a week and a half ago, he offered to walk me home. The real William and I are friends, so I had to make it look convincing, but, about halfway between Kadic and my house, he pushed me into an alleyway and he…well, you get the idea."

I was furious. I had been angry when the real William had tried to kiss her, but this? This was big. Everyone knew I was in love with her, so this hit me hard.

Aelita walked over and put her arms around her. "We're here for you, Yumi," she said.

"I told my parents as much as I could. They weren't too happy. They would've been upset if it was something I had wanted, but, believe me, it's not. I'm gonna need you guys' help over the next few months. I can't do this on my own," said Yumi. "Once it starts showing, my mom's making me take this delivery class." She looked directly at me, and I knew she wanted me to go with her – to be her coach.

Jeremie looked at her. "All Lyoko missions are off for you. It's not safe. If you want, you can sit in the lab with me and I'll let you use the computer."

Yumi smiled. "Thanks Jeremie."

Odd rested his head in his palms. "I don't know what to say. This is all so weird. None of us would have expected William's clone to have that kind of emerging qualities."

That was back in November. Not much happened between November and May, when school let out for the summer. Yumi's stomach got bigger, but not all that much. She stopped wearing her crop tops, but kept the black to hide her 'baby bump.' I may not have been the father of her baby, but she sure treated me like it. I eventually became her labor coach, I was the one she called at 2AM when the baby was keeping her up, and I was also the one who spent far too many nights fast asleep on her bedroom floor. Eventually, there were several blankets there specifically for me.

It was decided that she would keep the baby, because, as she put it, she was already attached. She never discussed her name choices with me, but I figured out it was none of my business.

One particular morning – if you can call it that – sticks out in my memory. It was one of those nights when I slept on her floor, and it was late May. Her window was open just enough to let in a cool breeze. It was 1AM and we were talking.

"I can't thank you enough, Ulrich," she told me. "You're not involved in this whatsoever, and you haven't left my side."

I smiled, though she probably couldn't see it in the dark. "You're welcome," was all I could think of to say. I wanted to tell her how I felt about her so badly, but I just couldn't do it.

Before she could reply, she fell asleep. I sighed. "I love you Yumi," I muttered, before drifting off to sleep myself.

That brings us to today. You know how some babies are born early? Well, Yumi's kid is coming really early. It takes 40 weeks for a baby to go and do whatever it does in its little waterbed, but Yumi's pushing 34. Technically, the baby is premature, but something tells me it'll be fine.

Yumi squeezes my hand. I think it's turning purple. It hurts me to have to see her like this, but there's nothing I can do. I kiss her forehead, which is sticky with sweat. Under normal circumstances, I would never kiss her at all, but this is a special occasion.

Twenty minutes pass quickly and Yumi is pushing the baby out like her life depends on it.

"Almost there; just a little more," the doctor urges, and, with one final push, the baby is born. I notice right away that it's a boy, even before the doctor announces it.

Yumi breaths a sigh of relief. The doctors clean off the baby and hands him to her.

"He looks just like you," I whisper into here ear, and it's true. Miraculously, the baby looks a lot like Yumi's brother, Hiroki, and not at all like William.

The doctors take the baby to weigh and measure him while Yumi fills out his birth certificate.

"What'd you name him?" I ask, looking over her shoulder.

She covers his name with her hand. "Later," she says.

I shrug as the doctor hands the baby to me. "Hey kiddo," I whisper.

"Ulrich, I know this is sort of a weird question, but can I list you on the birth certificate as his father? Everyone who needs to know will know otherwise, but I don't want William to show up in 10 years and demand his kid," says Yumi.

I stare at her for a moment, speechless.

"I mean, if you don't want me to, then I won't," she adds.

"N-no," I stutter, "Go ahead. I see you so much he'll probably call me his dad anyway. So, what's his name? I need to know. "

Yumi shows me his birth certificate, after writing down my name. My parents would freak out if they knew about this, despite me still being a virgin. I read his name aloud, "Gabriel," I pause, my lips unable to form the next word, even though I've been hearing it my whole life. Ulrich. Why did she name her son after me? I stare down at Gabriel in my arms. "Yumi," I begin, "why did you name him after me?"

Yumi looks at me. "Because," she says, "I was hoping that, if I named him after you, he'd be like you."

I look at her, placing Gabriel into her arms. She looks exhausted, but overjoyed. She glances up at me and smiles. "I love you," I whisper.

She blushes. "I love you, too."

I lean over the railing of the hospital bed and kiss her. It's a terribly uncomfortable position, but I don't care.

I spend the next 6 months with Yumi and Gabriel. Yumi's parents have gotten used to having me around and they know I treat Gabriel like he's my own son. After a while, sleeping on Yumi's floor became uncomfortable, so I started sleeping in her bed with her. No, she's not going to have my kid in a few months, because we never do anything. We sleep and talk and she always reaches for my hand, but that's it.

Gabriel's been doing great. Yesterday, he figured out how to roll onto his stomach and scoot around a little ways. It's not crawling, but he's getting there. In fact, that's what he's doing right now.

I pick him up to keep him out of the kitchen. When he sees me, he smiles. He must've gotten Jeremie and Aelita's brains somehow because he's pretty smart. He can make these long, rolling "m" and "d" sounds like he's trying to say mommy and daddy. Now it's all a matter of which he says first. He hasn't said it yet, but it will be soon.

"Is he trying again?" Yumi asks, walking in and noticing me holding Gabriel.

I nod. "He'll get it eventually."

Gabriel smiles big. "D-d-da. Mama."

Yumi smiles at me, taking Gabriel from my arms. "He said mine better," she brags, sticking out her tongue behind the baby's back.

"Well, he said mine first," I retort.

Yumi smirks and Gabriel yawns. "Come on, buddy. It's your nap time," she says, taking him upstairs to his crib, which has been set up in her room.

I follow.

She sets Gabriel in his crib. Her room is full of his things. A copy of his birth certificate and birth announcements hang, framed, above his bed. "Sleep tight," she murmurs.

Gabriel's eyes remain open. "Mama, dada," he coos.

Did I mention that Gabriel is a peculiar baby? Well, he is. His favorite thing in the world is to see me kiss Yumi. I lean over and kiss her while Gabriel watches. Then, he sighs and closes his eyes.

"Works every time," Yumi whispers.

"He's your kid," I reply, "Not mine."

"You're helping me raise him," Yumi reminds me. "I think he gets it from you."

Gabriel has drifted off to sleep, his thumb stuck in his mouth.

I brush a lock of his hair from his eyes, and look at him. Yumi slips her hand into mine as we watch him sleep.

In a few years, I'll teach him to play soccer; a few years after that, I'll teach him about girls; and, eventually, I'll teach him how to drive. He'll learn that I'm not his real father, but he probably won't care, because, no matter what DNA says, he's my son.

**There's two more parts to this story. If I get enough reviews, then I'll post the next part. **


End file.
